Het Laatste Duel en wat verder volgt
by Roshwen
Summary: Nou ja, de titel zegt het al. Het laatste duel tussen Harry en Voldemort, en Harry die iets goed te maken heeft. Dit is mijn eerste opgeschreven fanfic, dus R&R alsjeblieft. HarryGinny
1. De uitdaging, het gevecht en de Patronus

A/N: Ach ja, het laatste gevecht. Wie wint? En nog belangrijker: hoe? Dit is mijn versie, plus een klein aanhangsel. Ik bedoel, als je grote liefde twee jaar lang niets van je gehoord heeft heb je wat goed te maken...

**Disclaimer: **Alles is van JK. Ik heet geen JK. Jammer maar helaas

**The Final Battle on Diagon Alley**

* * *

Harry dook vlug weg in een steeg naast de winkel van Madame Mallekin. Hij trok zijn onzichtbaarheidmantel uit zijn zak, en gooide hem om. Toen stapte hij uit de steeg de Wegisweg weer op, terwijl hij een verlangende blik wierp op de familie Wemel die uit de Lekke Ketel kwam. Hij zou er alles voor over hebben om nu even met Ron of Ginny te kunnen praten, maar het kon niet. Het was te gevaarlijk, voor hen en voor hemzelf. Als Heer Voldemort er achter kwam wie dicht bij hem stonden, zou hij Harry veel meer pijn kunnen doen dan hij al deed. Of had gedaan.

Met nog één blik achterom en een diepe zucht liep hij verder. Hij was op weg naar één van zijn vele schuilplaatsen die hij als 'thuis' beschouwde zolang hij op Jacht was.

Al twee jaar Jaagde hij op Voldemort en zijn Dooddoeners. Zijn zevende jaar op Zweinstein had hij afgemaakt, dankzij de smeekbeden van meneer en mevrouw Wemel en Lupos. Daarna was hij op Jacht gegaan. In die twee jaar had hij alle Gruzielementen gevonden en vernietigd. Nu restte hem slechts nog één ding: Voldemort zelf.

En of hij het nu wilde toegeven of niet: hij werd knap nerveus van de gedachte dat hij binnenkort tegenover de Heer van het Duister zou staan. Maar hoe nerveus hij ook was, hij dacht er niet aan te vluchten, en alles aan de Schouwers over te laten. Hij zag het als zijn plicht om op z'n minst te proberen Voldemort te verslaan. En liever vandaag dan morgen.

Gehaast liep hij verder. Hij schudde even flink met zijn hoofd om alle gedachten over de Wemels uit zijn hoofd te zetten. Plotseling merkte hij dat er achter hem enige deining was ontstaan onder het winkelend publiek. Mensen begonnen te gillen, en her en der klonk geknal en geplop van Verdwijnselende tovenaars. Vlak bij de Lekke Ketel klonk een grote knal.

Harry draaide zich om, zijn maag in de knoop. Vanuit zijn ooghoek zag hij een rode flits Klieder&Vlek binnenschieten, maar zijn verdere aandacht ging volledig naar wat er aan het begin van de Wegisweg zichtbaar werd. Hij was niet verbaasd om een groep Dooddoeners te zien, ongeveer twintig man sterk. Hij was wél verbaasd om een lange, geheel in zwarte mantel gehulde man te zien, wiens ogen rood opgloeiden onder zijn kap. Wat deed Heer Voldemort hier in vredesnaam, midden op de dag?

Daar ging hij vast snel achterkomen.

En inderdaad, een Dooddoener stapte naar voren.

'HARRY POTTER', galmde hij over de Wegisweg. 'DE HEER VAN HET DUISTER DAAGT JE UIT! ALS JE HIER BENT, KOM EN LAAT ZIEN HOEVEEL JE VOORSTELT! DE HEER VAN HET DUISTER DAAGT JE UIT!'

Harry's hart sloeg op hol. Vandaag, dacht hij paniekerig. Hier? En tegelijk: waarom ook niet?

Hij gooide zijn mantel af en liep naar voren, tot hij vlak voor Voldemort stond.

'Hier ben ik,' zei hij. 'Ik neem de uitdaging aan. Op één voorwaarde.'

Heer Voldemort begon te lachen. Een hoog, kil gekakel vulde de lucht. Hij lachte tot hij niet meer kon, allemaal voor de show. 'Voorwaarden?' hijgde hij uiteindelijk. 'Vóórwaarden? Jij staat tegenover de Heer van het Duister, en je vráágt om iets?'

Harry bleef hem onverstoorbaar aankijken. De knoop in zijn maag was opgelost, en zijn hart sloeg weer normaal. Alles wat hij nu voelde was een lichte spanning. Of hij er nu klaar voor was of niet, hij moest het nu doen. Geen ontkomen aan. Hij had alleen nog één ding nodig.

Voldemort was weer op adem. 'Goed,' zei hij. 'Noem je voorwaarde.'

'Ik heb vijf minuten nodig,' zei Harry brutaal. 'Vijf minuten. U mag iemand meesturen als u wilt.'

Hier moest Voldemort even over nadenken. 'Hmmmm. Ach, waarom ook niet.' Hij draaide zich om. 'Vleeschhouwer, ga met hem mee. En weet je wat, Harry Potter? Ik ben in een gulle bui vandaag. Neem maar tien minuten. Ik heb de tijd.'

Harry boog. 'Uwe duisterheid is te goed,' zei hij spottend. Toen richtte hij zich op, en ging er als een speer vandoor in de richting van Klieder&Vlek. Vleeschhouwer hield hem amper bij.

* * *

Klieder&Vlek zat vol met tovenaars en heksen die aan de ene kant doodsbang waren, en voor de andere kant dolgraag wilden weten hoe het af zou lopen. Harry baande zich een weg door de menigte naar achteren. Daar vond hij wat hij zocht. De familie Wemel stond daar, lijkbleek. Ron had zijn arm om Hermelien heen geslagen. Dat was nieuw, dacht Harry, en even grijnsde hij. Toen zag hij Ginny, en meteen werd hij weer ernstig.

'Ginny,' zei hij zacht. Ginny keek op, en met een kreet rende ze naar hem toe. Hij ving haar op, en trok haar mee naar een hoekje waar niemand was.

'Hoe krijg je het voor elkaar,' fluisterde ze.

Harry keek haar verbaasd aan. 'Wat bedoel je?'

'Twee jaar lang hoor ik niets van je, niet één uil, en de eerste de beste keer dat ik je weer zie sta je op het punt… ga je…'

Ze was even stil. 'Waarom word ik nou weer verliefd op iemand die verslaafd is aan bijnadoodervaringen?' Ze klonk luchtig, maar het was de luchtigheid van de wanhoop.

Harry glimlachte en trok haar tegen zich aan. 'Als ik dit overleef, beloof ik dat ik zal afkicken.' Ze klampte zich nu zó stevig aan hem vast dat hij bijna geen lucht meer kreeg en, hoewel hij niets liever had gewild dan voor altijd zo te blijven staan, maakte hij zich voorzichtig los.

'Ik moet weg,' zei hij. 'Mijn tijd is bijna om.'

Ginny haalde diep en beverig adem, in een poging zich goed te houden. Het lukte haar aardig. 'Ik hou van je,' zei ze zacht. 'Geef 'm op z'n donder, Harry. Ook als je…' Ze haperde, en viel stil.

Harry kneep even in haar hand. 'Ik hou ook van jou. En Voldemort zal voelen wie hij tegenover zich heeft.'

Het afscheid van Ron en Hermelien was kort. Veel viel er niet te zeggen. Mevrouw Wemel probeerde hem nog tegen te houden, maar Vleeschhouwer duwde haar weg. 'Meekomen, Potter,' gromde hij. 'Het is tijd.'

* * *

Het duel was snel beslist. Voldemort strooide met vloeken, en hoewel niet één ervan Harry raakte, kreeg hij ook geen kans om terug te schieten. Hij werd steeds verder naar achteren gedrongen. De knoop in zijn maag was terug. Van tevoren weten dat je iets niet ging overleven, was iets heel anders dan daadwerkelijk op het punt staan het loodje te leggen.

Hij keek om zich heen, en zag de winkel van Madame Mallekin op een paar meter afstand. Nog maar een half uur geleden had hij daar gestaan, wensend dat de Jacht voorbij was, en hij een normaal leven zou kunnen leiden.

_Nu is het zover, _dacht hij. _Hoe dit ook uitpakt, de Jacht is straks voorbij. Voor mij in elk geval._

Voldemort kwam nog steeds dichterbij. Hij had zijn armen opgeheven en zijn staf stak recht vooruit. 'Bereid je voor op de dood, Harry Potter,' riep hij, en hij lachte, hoog en kakelend. 'Voor de zoveelste keer is gebleken dat je het niet waard bent om het tegen de Heer van het Duister op te nemen.'

Heel theatraal.

_Hij lijkt op een enorme vleermuis met die wijde mouwen, _dacht Harry. _Nee, geen vleermuis, een Dementor. En wat doe je met een Dementor?_

Hij geloofde bijna niet dat hij het echt ging doen. _Maar ja, baat het niet, dan schaadt het ook niet. _

Hij hoefde niet lang na te denken over een herinnering; een beeld van Ginny was genoeg, en een warm geluksgevoel trok door zijn hele lijf. Hij glimlachte. Dit zou de beste Patronus ooit worden.

'EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!'

Bijna werd hij achterover geworpen door de kracht die uit zijn toverstaf kwam. _Vreemd. Dit hoort een Patronus toch niet te doen?_

Toen hij zag wat hij gedaan had, viel zijn mond open. Een tel later deed hij hem weer dicht, maar zijn mond weigerde normaal te doen en plooide zich in een enorme grijns. _Dit gaat leuk worden. Hoop ik._

Een gigantisch _gouden _hert, twee keer zo groot als zijn 'normale' Patronus stond naast hem. Het snoof, en krabde met een voorhoef over de grond.

Harry's grijns verdween. Hij keek van Voldemort, die zijn staf had laten zakken en nu heel ontheatraal en heel onnozel naar de Patronus stond te staren, naar het Hert, en knikte.

Het Hert gooide zijn kop omhoog, en brulde. _Een hert dat brult? Ach, wat maakt het ook uit. _Toen begon het aan een korte draf voor Harry langs en verder de Wegisweg af. Na een paar meter draaide het Hert zich om, en ging in galop recht op Voldemort af. Het stopte of vertraagde niet, maar sprong met z'n gewei naar voren zó Voldemort in.

Even gebeurde er niets. De hele Wegisweg hield zijn adem in.

Voldemort begon te gloeien. Een gouden glans verspreide zich over zijn lichaam, zodat hij leek op een engel die uit de hemel was neergedaald. Al zou dat in dit geval een gevallen engel zijn, die uit de hel omhooggekomen was. Zijn gezicht vertrok, en het leek of iets van binnen hem onbeschrijfelijke pijn deed lijden. En voor de eerste keer ging het erop lijken dat Voldemort verslagen zou kunnen gaan worden.

_Laten we niet al te hoopvol worden_. 

Een verschrikkelijk gekrijs vulde de Wegisweg. Even keek Harry verward om zich heen, om te zien welke kat er op z'n staart werd getrapt, voordat hij doorkreeg dat het geluid van Voldemort afkomstig was. Die gilde, een hoge schreeuw van pijn die door merg en been ging. Het ging door en door en door en door, eindeloos. Harry sloeg uiteindelijk zijn handen voor zijn oren.

Plotseling hield het op.

Harry haalde zijn handen weg en deed zijn ogen open. Voldemort lag op de grond, ineengezakt en ogenschijnlijk dood. Hij gloeide echter nog steeds, dus Harry hield afstand.

De gloed werd feller en feller, totdat Harry uiteindelijk zijn ogen tot spleetjes moest knijpen om nog iets te zien. Zijn ogen begonnen te tranen. _En dat komt volgens mij niet alleen van het licht. Er stinkt hier ook iets ontzettend. _

De stank van brandend vlees vulde de lucht. Het licht dat om Voldemort heen hing was blijkbaar zo heet, dat zijn vlees spontaan ontbrandde. Zijn voeten waren als eerste aan de beurt gekomen, en het vuur verspreidde zich nu over zijn hele lichaam. Maar wonder boven wonder, het vlees verging niet. Hoewel het stonk als de pest en het vuur toch echt genoeg leek, bleef het lichaam van Voldemort intact. Het vuur leek alleen te schroeien.

Uiteindelijk ging het vuur langzaam uit. Waar een zielig, zwart hoopje Heer van het Duister had gelegen, lag nu een naakte oude man. De man tilde langzaam zijn hoofd op, en veegde moeizaam een lok grijs haar naar achteren. Hij keek Harry aan, en glimlachte. _Die man komt me verrekte bekend voor. _'Je hebt gewonnen, Harry Potter.' De stem was nauwelijks meer dan een schor gefluister. 'Dankjewel.'

En voor Harry's ogen brokkelde het oude lichaam af, tot er niets meer over was dan een hoopje as.

Heer Voldemort was niet meer.


	2. En hoe nu verder?

**A/N** Hoewel ik nu weet hoe het 'in het echt' afloopt, vond ik toch dat ik dit moest afmaken. R&R please!

* * *

Er heerste diepe, diepe stilte op de Wegisweg. Zelfs de Dooddoeners waren verbijsterd door wat ze net gezien hadden. Harry stond te trillen op zijn benen. _Hoe heb ik dat gedaan?_

Het was die stilte waarin iedereen wéét wat er is gebeurd, maar het nog weigert te geloven, omdat het simpelweg ongelooflijk is. Het was ook die stilte die vaak explodeert in een orkaan van geluid.

Nog steeds een beetje daas wees Harry met zijn stok op het hoopje as dat net nog de Heer van het Duister was geweest.

'Evanesco,' zei hij zacht.

De as verdween.

Langzaam gingen er her en der deuren open. De dapperste tovenaars zetten voorzichtig enkele stappen naar buiten. Toen bleek dat Heer Voldemort zich niet ergens verstopt had, durfden anderen ook. De Wegisweg stroomde langzaam vol. De stilte hield aan, maar was niet zo diep meer. Een paar mensen begonnen te fluisteren, eerst heel zachtjes en toen harder.

_Is het waar?_

_Is hij dood? Echt waar? _

_Zou het kunnen? Zijn we vrij?_

Dit was ongeveer wat Harry hoorde. Hij knikte langzaam, nog steeds stomverbaasd door wat hij net gedaan had. De wereld leek te draaien, en alles wat hij zag leek vervaagd. Om overeind te blijven concentreerde hij zich op zijn voeten.

_Hij is dood._

_Hij is weg._

_Ik leef nog._

_Het is gelukt, Hij is dood en Hij komt nooit meer terug!_

_Het is voorbij._

'Het is voorbij,' zei hij zacht. Hij keek op. 'Het voorbij,' zei hij, nu hardop. Even werd de stilte weer dieper. Toen die verbroken werd, was het alsof er een bom ontplofte. Mensen gilden, lachten en huilden, allemaal tegelijk.

Harry keek op, net op tijd om Ginny op te vangen die op hem af kwam rennen.

_Ja, het is voorbij. Maar hoe nu verder? _

Voordat hij kon bedenken wat er nu gebeuren moest, voelde hij de lippen van Ginny op de zijne. Deze zoen was de beste die hij ooit had gehad, en even wist hij niet meer waar hij was, of waarom; alleen hij en Ginny was alles wat belangrijk was.

_Nou, misschien heb ik een idee..._


	3. Epiloog

A/N De epiloog. Valt hier nog wat aan uit te leggen? Veel plezier, en review alsjeblief!

* * *

Het was een paar weken na het einde, en het nieuwe begin van de tovenaarswereld. 

Harry woonde nu tijdelijk bij de Wemels. Na een paar dagen had hij al het gevoel gekregen dat hij nooit weggeweest was. Er was heel veel gepraat, heel veel gelachen en hij had eindelijk weer Zwerkbal gespeeld. Het leven was, voor de verandering, een keertje goed.

En het zou nog beter worden.

Hij voelde in zijn zak, en vond daar het doosje. Hij had het een paar jaar geleden, vlak vóór het begin van de Jacht, gekocht, als een soort talisman. Om zichzelf eraan te herinneren dat hij ooit zover zou moeten komen. Het had hem geholpen om dóór te gaan. Tot op dit moment. Nu was het zover.

Als het goed was, had Ginny het briefje gekregen. Hij had het haar niet zelf kunnen (durven) vragen, dus had hij gisteravond Hedwig opdracht gegeven om tijdens het ontbijt een briefje te bezorgen. _Kom om acht uur vanavond naar het bezemschuurtje. Ik wacht daar op je. Harry._

Zelf had hij ervoor gezorgd dat hij 'm al vóór het ontbijt gesmeerd was.

Hij keek op zijn horloge. Het was bijna acht uur.

Even later ging de deur van het Nest open, en Ginny kwam naar buiten. Heel voorzichtig, met haar toverstok in de aanslag, liep ze naar het schuurtje. Ook al was Voldemort verdwenen, zijn Dooddoeners waren dat niet. En Dooddoeners waren gek op dit soort trucjes.

Hij boog voor haar, voor de lol en om haar gerust te stellen. 'Goedenavond, juffrouw Virginia.'

Ginny lachte, en omhelsde hem. Hij beantwoordde de omhelzing, en kuste haar licht. Ze probeerde hem terug te kussen, maar Harry maakte zich los.

'Nog niet.'

Ze keek hem verbaasd aan. Hij glimlachte vrolijk.

'Kom, pak je bezem. We gaan een eindje vliegen.'

Nu was Ginny helemaal de draad kwijt. Niemand ging 's avonds nog vliegen, en al helemaal niet nu er nog overal Dooddoeners rondzwierven. Toch deed ze wat hij zei.

Na een kwartiertje vliegen kwamen ze bij de plek die Harry in gedachten had: een verlaten strand, waar Dreuzels nooit zouden kunnen komen om hen lastig te vallen. Het lag namelijk diep verscholen tussen de rotsen. Alleen als je kon vliegen kon je er komen. Of als je een bezem had natuurlijk.

Eenmaal op de grond bleven ze even staan om op adem te komen. Daarboven, bij de wolken in de buurt, is de lucht een stuk dunner dan beneden.

Ginny keek met open mond om zich heen, verbijsterd door de schoonheid van deze plek. De zee was niet helemaal glad, wat, samen met de bijna volle maan, voor een fantastisch lichtspel zorgde. De rotsen waren begroeid met een taai soort gras, zodat de kilte van het steen verzachtte tot een aangename koelte.

Plotseling voelde ze een hand op haar schouder. 'Hoe vind je dit?' zei Harry's stem achter haar.

Ze draaide zich om, en kuste hem. Ditmaal probeerde hij niet weg te komen, maar hij beantwoordde de kus.

Na een korte eeuwigheid maakte Ginny zich los. 'Het is geweldig. En het gezelschap is ook... niet verkeerd.' Ze lachte. 'Maar we zijn vast niet hierheen gevlogen voor alleen maar een zoen. Wat doen we hier?'

Harry lachte. _Wijsneus_, dacht hij. Hij haalde het doosje uit zijn zak, en opende het.

'Je hebt gelijk. Ik wou je eigenlijk iets vragen.'

En een gouden ring blonk in het maanlicht...

* * *

**The end! **Yes, I did it! Mijn eerste fic, helemaal af! Wat vinden jullie, moet ik doorgaan of stoppen hiermee? Laat het me weten! Please? 


End file.
